givenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Craneface/Final Episode thoughts
Yeah once again I'm here and ready to kind of maybe sort of share what I think To start off with, I'm extremely glad about the Anime adaption and it was done in a most astounding way. The impression the Anime gave me, The whole adaption managed to capture some of the most touching, funny and cute moments, and that as well, was overall astounding. Most of us here have all watched a lot of Shounen-ai (At least I'm pretty sure most of us have) And this one gets my number one spot as well as my "Favourite Anime of the year" As the Anime aired, I always chose to watch the episodes on friday evenings. That goes for all the airing anime series that I have dedicated everything to. It felt so good being back into this whole "looking forward" thing. It always takes over and I feel like I live through each week thinking about the anime that I'm watching as it airs. Literally, I get SO obsessed with them that it's the ONLY thing I think about. But what happens once it's done airing? I feel as if something just all of the sudden left and that I need to find a new series to obsess about, and fast, however, nothing can replace what Given has "given" me. I told myself "Enjoy your fridays while you can, because the series will be done before you know it" And I was right. But hey, that's how things goes. The anime, Given, captivated me from day one. Each episode had me thinking "This could've been a real life story.." Yes, it's actually realistic. The story gives us an insight in what it is like to lose someone or something, and not being able to express oneself. It is but one of the most painful things to go through. Overall, music helps us express ourselves. I'd in fact say that music is all about expressing oneself and letting out emotions that we may not be able to express in any other way. As for the story, The story is amazing. The conflicts, the drama, the funny moments, the sad moments, all of it. The background story between the characters, the relationships that developed from each episode. It was amazing. I don't know what else to say, just amazing and I'd 10/10 watch the Given Anime adaption again. The music, Boy, the music. The artists did an AMAZING job, it was mindblowing. The songs, the instrumental music, everything about it was legit perfect. Good job on that one I say, insane stuff. The characters, Each character is unique and especially the four main characters. They all play an instrument and they are all needed in the group in order for everything to work out. They are all cute in their own way, along with being handsome and pretty. They are different, very different from each other but yes, that might be why they get along so well. The art, Amazing. Beautiful. Detailed. Simply beautiful Overall, I enjoyed it tons and I will no doubt miss it and having a notification popping up saying that a new episode of Given has been released. But I enjoyed the anime and that's one thing that will never change. Thank you for bringing me yet another emotional but beautiful story, I'm indescribably grateful, so thank you, Given. 10/10 Category:Blog posts